Saving Space
by WingedKiller
Summary: Bulma is a mercenary, who will do anything to kill the men who destroyed her world. What happens when she meets a stranger in the mist of her adventures?
1. Chapter 1: Ice Queen

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is a new story, that I wrote up in the last day! I don't know why, but I didn't want Bulma to be a whimpering puss anymore! I've decided to try to make her more tough, if you guys can't tell from this story. She is a ruthless person, and I think I like her better this way! And she's smart too! So yay! And since a couple of you guys requested me to do a story where Bulma is a fierce person, I just thought that this would be a great story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything from them. I am not getting paid to write this story, and if I were, I would make sure that I owned Vegeta. *Wink*

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ice Queen **

She was merciless. She knew it and her victims knew it. She was Bulma Briefs, probably the most notorious mercenary in the entire galaxy. She was cunning, and amazing, and with a brain as smart as her, she knew where it counted.

Her planet had been destroyed years ago, by a bunch of stupid purgers. And she never looked back. She had barely escaped with her life, trying to find someone out there who was similar to her, but never finding anyone like that. She knew that since earth was destroyed, that didn't mean that there weren't any survivors. She had been very close to being caught by Freiza's men, before escaping in the small ship that she had managed to built in the months before those beasts came and took everything from her.

She had power, and she was damn well not going to share her power with anyone. Sure she had no Ki, but that didn't mean that she didn't have the brains to invent weapons that could destroy a person in their place if she chose to.

She was not only a mercenary, but she was also a weapons expert, making weapons to anyone who wanted them. But she only sold her items on the black market. Which was located on the planet of Yunaize.

And right now Bulma was standing in front of a sinister looking man who stared her down with all the contempt that he muster up.

She smirked at him out the corner of her mouth. Daring him to challenge her. She had weapons that could disassemble a man and break his spirit. Ahhh... This was what she lived for. She wasn't always this way. Once upon a time ago, she was a sweet girl who lived in her house with her caring parents, but the universe had played a trick on her, pushing her to be hard, and vicious, even if she didn't necessary wanted to be.

"You should give me the weapon for 200." The big man said to her.

She shook her head, still smirking at this tall man. "I don't think so big boy. I made this weapon for the purpose to shock a person in their place. And if you honestly think I'm going to sell this to you for that price you are sadly mistaken." She laughed a the end of her sentence.

The big man growled at her. She saw in a split second before he launched himself at her. She had invented a pair of amazing sunglasses, that would allow her to see the slowness of her opponent's actions before they descended on her.

And she quickly wiped out a Ki energy zapper. It was like a gun that shot out a small dart at her victims to stun them in place, and drain their Ki and their bodily energy. She smirked at the man, as he gasped in pain trying to get his energy level up, but failing at it miserably.

She walked up to him, and pushed him down on his knees, before thinking twice of it. She picked his head back up, his hair fisted in her small pale hand. "Fuck you asshole. I am the greatest mercenary in the ten galaxies. If you think your going to stiff me, than you deserve to die. No one rips me off you fucking cock sucker!" She hissed with venom laced in her word.

And then she turned around looking like she was going to leave this man. And he sighed in relief.

But before she left his line of vision. She turned around, and pulled a gun out of her thigh holster. "Oh wait," She mused, before shooting a quick burst of energy at the man's chest causing him to slump forward, dead.

Everyone who knew anything knew who she was. She was an amazing woman who had the ability to think for herself. Frieza that slimy bastard has asked her to join him, but she had declined saying that she didn't work for any damn tyrant. She worked for money and that was it.

He agreed, and he never asked her to work for him again. And she made damn sure that that fucking asshole knew who she was. She hadn't killed anyone in particular that she was aware of that was close to the fucking tyrant. But she didn't need to. She was the smartest person she knew of personally.

She had a vendetta, and that was to get back at the inhuman beasts who had clawed their way into her world and destroyed it. She was sure that they were some low level scum that Frieza had commanded to destroy her planet.

She knew that she didn't give a damn about the tyrant. She tried to tell herself that every night before going to sleep. But she couldn't be sure about that. She knew that if she found out that he was the one who executed earth to die in a hole of burning fire, she would have to eventually kill him. The son of a bitch had no idea what she was capable of.

She knew that he had heard about her myths. About some crazed blue haired angel of death that would come knocking, only to blow your head up. And she made damn sure that everyone who was anyone knew that she was not to be taken lightly.

She had been selling her inventions up to the millions, and technically that made her automatically one of the richest people in the world. If she wanted to buy a new ship that was twice the size of her regular ship she could easily do that. But unfortunately for some people she wouldn't be buying a new ship anytime soon.

Her ship was the reason why Freiza's men hadn't caught her yet. Her ship had a cloaking device on it. And she knew that the only material that made the device was destroyed when she was back on earth. So technically there was no way for her to reproduce. And she knew that slimy bastard Frieza wanted her. He wanted to pull out all the ideas in her head, and throw them on the table, so he could be the most terrified tyrant in the entire universe.

But she never let that asshole get close to her. She only sold her weapons to the highest bidder. And the highest bidders there were. Everyone wanted something, and Bulma used that to her advantage, when she wanted money. She used the money that she had gotten from the people who bought her weapons to buy more supplies to make more weapons. It was like a sick circle of life. Or something like that she concluded.

The poor sucker who had gotten blasted earlier had told her that he was willing to give her 10 million for the shocker. But when he had seen how small it was he tried to downgrade the price. She thought with a sour face how stupid men were. How could they think just because something is small, doesn't make it any less powerful.

She thought about another mercenary that had just emerged from... well she wasn't sure from where. But she knew that it was not good, when someone gets into your business. She had heard from people who had briefly spotted him, saying that he was roguishly good looking. And she had heard from a couple of the whores on Yunaize that he was an amazing lay. She wouldn't put it past the bastard.

But she knew that she could never let anyone get close to her. Rule number one. Don't let anyone get too close to you. They might just back stab you.

She got into her ship about the leave the planet Yunaize, when she started thinking about the four bastards who had destroyed her home planet. She had tracked one of the sons of bitches down, and that coward was in a nearby galaxy. She would get her revenge, even if it killed her.

After a couple of hours in space, Bulma rubbed her tired eyes, trying to stiffen a yawn that came out of her mouth. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept very well in the last couple of days. She was on a mission, and catching up to one of the men who took her life from her, was very exhausting. She gave in, and gave a small yawn. She felt her eyes get groggy with sleep, and she put the ship on autopilot, and directed the ship where their next coordinates were at.

She walked to the back of the ship, where a small cot awaited her. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the small bed.

* * *

Vegeta cursed himself, he was in the middle of nowhere, with not a single planet in site. He hissed through clenched teeth and cursed himself on his damned mission. All he could see was clouds of asteroids as they danced in front of him. This just wasn't going to do. And the worst thing was that he hadn't thought that he would be stuck out here for the last couple of days, so he was unprepared to what he was going to do about his dire situation.

His ship had run out of fuel. He had neglected to fill it up, before he left. And he cursed himself after the second day. The only thing working in his ship was the electricity and that was because of the battery. If he couldn't find a way out of this sticky situation, he was going to be damned for ever, floating aimlessly around space for all eternity.

He watched for the next half hour as huge asteroids flew past him. His mind tired, and weak from exhaustion. He wanted to sleep. That's when one of the buttons on the ship's control panel started beeping, informing him that there was life somewhere nearby. He scanned it in, and it was coming quick. It seemed like whatever it was, it was a ship of some sort. And it was speeding past him, in a vortex of anger.

He hissed as he locked onto the small ship. It in a split second it zoomed past him, and he grabbed onto it's location. He pulled his ship up as close as he could to the small silver ship. As he looked through the side window, he was impressed. This ship seemed to be made of a shiny metal that looked like it was smooth to the touch. And the design of the ship looked slightly strange as well. It wasn't a regular bulky battle ship. It looked like an egg with a pointed tip at the front. He smirked at himself for finding this ship in the middle of nowhere.

Now he could finally leave this god forsaken asteroid field that he had been in for the last four days.

He pushed a button the control panel, and a thick metal rope pushed it's way out of the front of his ship, and attached with claws on the shiny ship that was slightly ahead of him. He was going to be very interested to talk to whoever owned this ship. Then as soon as he saw it, the entire ship disappeared.

His eyes bulged out of his head, but he realized that he was still being tugged by the bigger ship. He mused for a split second before realizing that the ship in front of him had some sort of cloaking mechanism in it. He pondered for a minute wondering what made cloaking a ship possible. This was the first time he had ever seen anything so strange. And he wasn't sure what to make of it.

He watched as the invisible larger ship dragged his smaller ship across the next galaxy, and then stopped shortly in front of a planet. He typed into his control panel, and found out that this planet was planet X2. From the quick report he pulled up, he realized that this planet housed 100 of the most ruthless killers out there. Everything from murderers, to people who tortured young children.

He smirked. This was definitely going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Race

Author's Note: A space cycle is something similar to a motorcycle, but instead of staying on the ground, it's suspended in the air. Think of Star Wars, when Anakin was racing in his pod racer, but smaller. And Bulma's space cycle is all black like her outfit.

**Chapter 2: The Race**

Bulma awoke to hear the beeping of a button on her control panel. She yawned, and quickly walked up to the beeping noise.

She pressed a couple buttons, and watched as her ship started to descend into the atmosphere of the planet where she was going to kill the son of bitch that destroyed her planet.

She watched with a bored look on her face. She didn't know where exactly, he was at, but it wouldn't be hard for her to find information.

In this universe all you needed was a little bit of money, and people would come up to you, slipping you information like it was their duty.

But she reminded herself that this wasn't any regular planet. This was one in which the ruthless men who killed for sport, were located. She knew that she had to be extremely careful. She walked to the small closet that was next to be cot.

She picked out a all leather black jumpsuit. It was skintight, but it would have to do. She reached towards the top of the closet, and rummaged her hands through until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a full face black helmet. It was so dark that no one would be able to see who she was. She picked out a couple of her amazing weapons, and decided upon which ones she would bring with her.

She smiled when she thought about all the races she had won on her space cycle back on another planet.

She quickly changed out of her drab shirt, and pants, and quickly pulled the one piece on her. The one piece was tight, but it completely molded to her body, and made her ass look amazing. She smirked at the mirror that hung on the front of her closet.

She went back to her closet and picked up a pair of black boots. She muse to herself that her outfit would be very concealing but amazing nevertheless. She placed a pair of black gloves on her hands, and she looked at herself one last time, smiling at her all black outfit.

She placed the helmet under one arm, as she walked over to the control panel once again. She saw that they had landed, and she quickly made her way to the door panel of her ship.

Bulma Briefs was no stranger to the dangerous world of tyrants and crazed lunatics. She would fight each and every one of them until she got what she wanted. She wanted the man's head on a platter. And she would do anything to get what she wanted. Even if that meant killing a couple people who stood in her way.

She took a deep breath, and placed her helmet down on the counter that was close to the exit of her ship. With her hands she pulled her hair up, and pulled it into a quick ponytail. She grabbed her helmet, and after making sure it was secure on her head, she emerged from her ship, and walked out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

Vegeta had followed the egg shaped ship to this desolate planet. He planned on getting his ship some fuel and then afterward he would leave as soon as he could. He didn't want to be on this pathetic planet. He saw most of these men are rabid beasts who would do everything in their power to kill innocent people. He didn't care if they killed innocents, but it was slightly beneath him to kill someone who was weaker than him.

He pulled the metal cable away from the egg shaped ship as they started to descend. And he watched as the other ship pulled away. And after a couple more minutes of silence, he watched with eyes as black as space, as the other ship and his ship landed. The other ship had landed about one mile away.

Vegeta looked at the sad place that surrounded his ship. They were in the middle of the desert. With his keen eyesight he could see that the next city was a little over two miles away. He smirked as he thought about all the people there, would possibly be a challenge to him. He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew that this planet was down right evil. Only the baddest of the bad stayed here.

He would need to get someone to come out to his ship to make repairs, and replenish his ship with fuel. So while he was here, why not pick a fight with one of the bigger men who would undoubtedly pick on him?

Then in the distance, he watched as the other small egg shaped ship's main door opened. He squinted to get a better view of the captain of the ship.

From what he could tell it was female, but he couldn't be quite certain. If she wasn't a female than he had to admit that it had quite one hell of a body. Her curves were delicious to look at. Unfortunately for him, he never got to see her face, as she had a full face black helmet on. He watched in amusement as she tossed something in the air, and out of nowhere a space cycle popped out.

Was she some sort of magician? He wondered quietly to himself.

He watched as her space cycle revved up, and disappeared in a puff of desert smoke. He wasn't sure what to make of the female, who dressed in all black, and wore a full faced helmet. He wondered if he would see her again on this back watered planet. He hoped not. He would probably have to kill her.

He walked out into the sunlight, and pushed his power outward, until he flashed through the air, just a light dust of smoke left behind as he flew through the air.

* * *

Bulma raced her space cycle towards the city, intent on killing the man who made her life a living hell. She stopped in the center of the city. It felt and looked like a regular city. There were women and men walking around, but hardly any children. And Bulma laughed inside at the fact that children would be instantly killed on this deadly planet.

She got off her space cycle, and as quickly as she had gotten off, she pulled out a small capsule, and with a press of of capsule her space cycle was inside the small capsule.

She walked up to the dark building, her eyes lighting up. Her helmet was infused with the same technology her sunglasses has in them. But her helmet was better than the glasses. It was also a Ki reader, in which she could read anyone's Ki. It also could read body temperatures, and it controlled her ship, as soon as she commanded it to.

She was smart after all.

She pushed the huge black door open, seeing no one in the first room, she pulled out her gun, and walked in slowly. There didn't seem like there was anyone here. She sighed. And put her gun in her holster that was located at her hips.

She walked through another door, relaying on her helmet to tell her if there was another in this room, but to no avail. She was getting extremely frustrated. She was pissed, and she was getting more mad as the minutes dripped by.

It wasn't until she put her hand on the next door, did her helmet tell her that there were five Ki signatures in this room. She smirked in triumph that she had finally gotten to the room where she wanted to be at.

She opened the door with her gun drawn, and the five men who surrounded a table, looked up, and drew their guns just as quickly.

She spoke clearly through her helmet, "I'm looking for Helmerze."

The tallest man in the group looked at her while smirking. "I'm him. And who are you?"

"I'm someone looking for information." She spoke confidently.

He continued smirking at her. She noticed that his teeth were stained yellow, and it disgusted her beyond relief.

"Well if you want information, your going to have to earn it." He hissed at her, deadly venom laced in his words.

She shook her head at him, and with lighting fast reflexes, she shot one of his men, before throwing a small bomb of smoke at the ground, causing the men in the room to panic as they could no longer see their opponent.

She struck down the other three easily, using her helmet. She could see their Ki as they blindly tried to find her and shoot her.

And then there was one. And Helmerze stood where he was. Unafraid of his newest enemy. He didn't care if he died, because death would take him to hell. And he didn't give a damn about how hell would treat him.

And then Bulma was standing next to the man, with a gun pointed at his head. He laughed at her. "Shoot me, I dare you." He hissed at her.

"Well that wouldn't be much fun now would it?" The sarcasm dripped off her voice like honey.

"I told you, if you want information your just going to have to earn it."

"How?" She questioned him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"There is a space cycle race today at two, and if you win I will tell you everything and anything you want to know."

She nodded at him. "I'll do it. But trust me, you are going to tell me everything I want to know. And if you don't, well then I guess I'll just have to settle for blowing your brains out."

He laughed at her. His laughing was getting on her nerves. And as soon as she had came, she disappeared.

Bulma walked out of the building, realizing that she would have to relive her space cycle racing days again. She was not only smart, she was cunning, and she knew it. She would win the race, without doubt. She didn't care about being fair, she had cheated many times in the past with races, and it was not unlike the other space cyclists to not cheat as well.

She pulled the small capsule from her pocket, and threw it in the air, and watched as her space cycle pulled out, and she put one small foot in one of the pedals, before peeling away in a storm of dust.

* * *

Vegeta looked around at the evil men who lurk around. He saw whores and sinister men all around him. He quickly found a station, and he told the servant in there, that he needed fuel for his ship, but it was located out in the desert. The servant had nodded. Then he had told him that it would take until ten at night to bring his ship back to the city, and to finish all the repairs.

Vegeta had simply sighed, and agreed. He tossed his credit chip to the young man, and lounged around the room, until he noticed a poster stuck to the wall of the dingy station.

He ripped the paper off of the wall, and a smirk found it's way to his face. The poster clearly stated that there was going to be a space cycle race that day. And he felt his blood start to pump with excitement at the fact that he hadn't raced in the last two years.

He quickly left the boy to fix his ship. He walked outside, and instantly he saw a vendor and he was selling space cycles. What a good coincidence he mused as he saw the space cycles. He looked at each one of them, before picked out a gold and black one. He touched the space cycle carefully, with his hands, and he could almost feel the power of the machine roar to life under his hands.

He nodded to the man in the back, and threw a couple credit chips at the man, before taking the cycle under his body and watching as it roared to life under his body. He drove away blowing sand smoke in his wake.

Vegeta pulled up to the race track. The reason why he wanted to enter this race, was because of the prize money. It was one hundred thousand credits. And he could always do with more money. The more the better, he thought to himself.

He watched as the other contestants lined up, and he cracked his knuckles and thought about how amazing it would be after he won this insanely easy race.

He scanned the track, it wasn't a regular track. It was a desert track. Which meant that it was woven around mountains, and the ground was uneven. He smirked as he realized that he was born for this type of adrenaline racing activity.

He watched as other racers pulled up to him, he stood there against his cycle.

That was when he noticed her down at the other end. The female who had brought him here.  
She sat on her cycle arrogantly, edging him forward till all he saw was her. Her helmet blocked her view to him, and he wondered what she looked like. Was she ugly, or was she gorgeous?

He stared at her, all those thoughts tumbling around his head, until he saw that she turned her head towards him, cocking to the side. And he could feel his cold shoulder return. He quickly looked away, trying to look into the distance.

Bulma felt eyes bore into her back, and she turned around slowly, hoping that she wouldn't have to see some creep leering at her, with lust.

Instead she saw a man with a widows peak, and flame like hair staring at her. His eyes bore into hers intensely, and she was taken aback with the fire she saw in them.

Then as quickly as she had turned to see his profile, he turned away from her.

The announcer shouted through the stadium, and people started cheering. Bulma winced as she realized that the race was going to start. She looked forward, and projected her body forward on her cycle. She started up her cycle, and it floated about a foot off the floor.

"GO!" The announcer shouted, and a flag was waved, and Bulma was off. The adrenaline rushing through her as she zoomed past the other contestants, in a rush. It didn't help them, she thought, because she had programmed her own bike to be the the fastest in the universe.

She looked behind her, and she watched as the other contestants seemed far and distant. She never realized that there was one contestant and he was catching up to her fairly quickly. Her eyes turned to the front, and that's when she realized that there was a cycle next to her.

She hissed in fury that someone might be trying to beat her. She looked at the arrogant son of a bitch who had stared at her earlier. He smirked at her with confidence shining in his eyes. She could not believe that this cocky mother fucker thought that he was going to beat her.

She pulled forward and her cycle roared to life. Time to pull out the magic, she mused to herself.

She pressed a small button on the dash of her cycle, and her bike was brought to life, like a dead animal whose last breathe was stolen from them.

She looked back smirking at the man who thought he could beat her, but he was no where to be seen. And she looked on in horror as he zoomed past her, and straight towards the overcasting mountains that now seemed covered in clouds.

She watched him closely. She could see something in the man that she had never seen before. It looked as if his Ki was causing his cycle to go extremely fast. He had a gold aura of Ki surrounding him.

She hissed in fury that this man decided to try to beat her today. Well not today. Bulma Briefs was the smartest and most cunning woman in the universe, and she always got what she wanted. Always. That wasn't a statement, it was a bold fact.

She started up the engine of her space cycle, pushing it forward, until she caught up to the man with the flame like hair. She pulled out a small weapon from her holster around her hip, and when she was in target's range, she pulled the trigger.

Vegeta could feel the gun being pulled out before he saw it. He grinned at the looming mountains ahead of him. So the bitch liked to play dirty did she? Well he was going to play dirty right back at her.

He pulled to his left causing her gun to misfire and fire at the mountain that pushed on either side of them. He looked behind him, and he swore that a blue strand of hair fell out her helmet, before it got pushed back from the wind that was propelling them forward.

He wondered why she wanted to win this race so badly. He knew that he could simply just let her, but it was always more fun when he toyed with the people before crushing their spirit beneath his heel.

And for a split second he forgot where he was. Until he felt the sting of something in his back. He snarled and turned around to pull whatever the damned woman had shot into his back. He pulled it out, and realized it was a syringe of what looked like a blue liquid. He started to slow, as he felt his Ki start to dwindle. He snarled in fury not realizing what the damned woman had done to him.

He watched as she raced past him, and she saluted him with her right hand to the top of her helmet before zooming past him.

He would come in second. And nothing else infuriated him more than losing. Especially to some stupid woman.

He pushed his cycle forward, but it only went so far. He grimaced as he realized that the battle was over and that he had lost. But the war was not over. His eyes blazed with the black depths of hell that he unleashed on this planet.

When he got to the finish line, he watched as everyone started to congratulate the female on her win. She nodded, looking bored with the consequences of her actions.

After a couple minutes the judges came over and handed her the credit chips. She looked down at it, and walked up to the proud arrogant man who had come close to beating her. She tossed the money into the air, until he caught it. He was too stunned to say anything to her. But it was made apparent that she didn't want the money.

He roared in anger. He didn't need her stupid money that he didn't rightfully earn himself.

She cringed in fear as the man who had put up a good race roared at her. She watched with dread in her eyes, as he walked up to her, his aura snapping around him.

He leaned forward, until his ear was near the ear of her helmet. "I don't need your money, you pathetic bitch." He hissed through clenched teeth.

She grimaced at his words. She pulled her hand out, and placed it on the stranger's shoulder.

"You put up a good race, and you deserve the money. I on the other hand, just did it for the thrill."

He whirled around so quickly that she lost her balance, and took a quick step back.

"What makes you think I didn't do it for the thrill as well?" His question drifted between the two of them.

She nodded her head. She leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "Meet me at Dagonhiz's corner in thirty minutes."

And then as quickly as she was in front of him, she was gone, racing away on her space cycle, leaving him to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Whoohoo! This is the end of the second chapter to Saving Space! What will happen next? Will Vegeta finally see the face of the woman who beat him?


	3. Chapter 3: Captured in the Act

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter out, I was trying to finish up the second to last chapter on my other story. I haven't even written the middle part, but I've managed to write the ending. My mind works in strange ways. It's almost like I can't wait to finish the story up, but in the center it's all blank. Haha, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you have time! :)

**Captured in the Act**

Vegeta's space cycle circled around Dagonhiz's corner until he stopped, and he pulled out his most regal features watching as people walked past him. He glared at everyone, until everyone shrunk away from him.

He smirked. The people here were wise to be cautious to him. He was a killer, he had killed countless people for their insolence, and he wasn't about to stop.

She pulled up a couple minutes later, on her space cycle. He watched as she pulled out a small bean like item, and pressed a button it. In an instance her space cycle disappeared, and he watched her as she beckoned him to the corner of two tall buildings. She was calling him into a dark alley, he thought to himself. There would be no protection from the outside world.

He followed her silently, cursing himself when he realized that this might be a trap. But whoever dared to trap him, would soon be consumed by his fire.

When they were close enough, she pulled off her helmet slowly, and he saw the quick flash of blue hair. He stiffened a gasp, as he saw her and his eyes narrowed at her. He now knew who she was. She was Bulma Briefs the most infamous mercenary who lived to this day.

She smirked at him, with a triumph look on her face.

He glared at her quickly, before his Ki started to spark and crackle around the two of them. She placed one fingers to her lips, asking him to be quiet.

"Do you know who I am?" She whispered.

He nodded his head, while still glaring at her menacingly.

"There is something that I'm here to do..." She whispered so lightly that he had to strain to hear her voice.

"What?" He growled out loud.

"I'm here to kill a man."

"For money? Or for sport?" He found that his intrigue was building.

"For... neither... I'm here for a personal vendetta." She paused a second before resuming. "I'm here to kill that son of a bitch. And if anyone including you stand in my way, I'm going to have to kill you."

He stared at her, with a emotionless face. Then he started crackling at her sick joke.

"Do you know who I am woman?" he hissed at her, the evil pouring out of his mouth.

She shook her head.

"I'm Vegeta. I'm one of the worst men you will meet in your life, and I will not hesitate to kill you. And there's something I've got to tell you." He pushed his lips next to her ear, "I've come to collect you."

And before she knew it, she was under his arms, and her hands were pinned to her sides.

She tried to scream, but only horror etched across her face.

She watched as he pulled her hands until they were on top of her head. She snarled at him, and she couldn't believe that she had fell into the trap so easily. He knew who she was. He was here to collect her. He was a goddamn bounty hunter. She should have figured this out, but her brain was too scattered to think properly.

She watched as he pulled out a small device with his other free hand, and put it up to her neck. She instantly recognized the device as part of the empire's and she pushed hard against the unyielding man in front of her, trying to get away from the object, as he placed it against her neck.

He watched as she instantly fell limp in his arms. He quickly tossed her across his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes, and he pulled his space cycle from underneath the shadows, and he was peeling away before anyone could recognized what had happened.

She gasped as she felt cold water splash on her face. She looked up at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She felt a coldness crept on her, as she tried to move her hands, but they were tied behind her back. She looked down at the floor, as she tried to think of a way out of her sticky situation. She wasn't sure what to do now. She was trapped, and by that good for nothing bounty hunter. She clenched her eyes closed, as she tried to think of a way out.

She felt his presence, more than saw him. He was behind her, and she could feel his aura brightly in the dim light room. She pushed all thought out of her mind. She had to escape, even if that meant striking up a bargain.

"What do you want?" Her voice rasped out.

"I'm a fucking bounty hunter woman, what do you think I want?" He hissed back at her.

"You want money... I can give you money! I have lots of money! Just take me back to my ship, and I can give you everything." She whispered.

"You think I give a crap about money? It's not money I want. I want the universe at my hands." He roared.

She stiffened. She couldn't give the mad man that. She did the only thing she knew how to do. Play her female card, and hopefully the bastard would slip up, and in a flash she would be able to escape. She whimpered.

He looked at the back of her head, while rolling his eyes.

"Shut your trap woman." His voice slid over her like a snake. She shuddered when she realized that the mad man would not abide by her lady like charms.

"Who is offering you my bounty?"

"Well only the tyrant of the universe."

Her words choked in the back of her throat. She knew who wanted her more than anyone wanted her.

"Frieza..." Her whispered words were her demise, and she knew it.

He moved so quickly that all she felt was a slight draft, as he stood in front of her.

He nodded at her, before replying, "It looks like Frieza has offered quite a lot for capturing you." He shook his finger in front of her face. "And it looks like I'm not the only person who wants to capture you." He smirked at her, before pulling a small device from the back of his pocket.

She looked at it gloomily, wondering what the jackass was going to show her now. She watched as the screen lit up, and Freiza's scaly head popped up on the screen.

"Hello my pretties. Now I'm announcing that from this day on, whoever can capture Bulma Briefs will be rewarded ten billion credits. And if you bring her alive to me, well I might just add a little bonus." Bulma looked in horror as the small Frieza smirked up at her. Before she could say anything, she snapped her mouth closed. She glared at the man who held her captive.

"But I suppose you wouldn't know anything about the price on your head?" He smirked down at her.

She started trashing against the restraints that he placed on her. "Let me go you asshole! Once I'm free, I'm going to fucking kill you!" She screamed.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty. I don't plan on killing you. I'm planning on bringing you back to Frieza in the next six months, so we have to play nice with each other until then."

She snarled at him, like an animal, before shock set into her face. "Next six months? Why the fuck are we going to be together for the next six fucking months?"

"Because that's how long it takes to get to the Ice Jin's planet. You dumb female."

"What the fuck are you going to do with my ship?"

"It's going to stay here."

"What?" She screamed at him.

She couldn't believe this man. First he wanted to take her to the Ice Jins, and secondly he wanted her to leave her base of command on this god forsaken planet.

She glared daggers at him. He just looked unconcerned about her condition, and that was unacceptable by Bulma Briefs.

She pressed her thighs together. And looked up at him with all the sweetness that she could muster up.

"I need to go pee."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Well pee then."

She stared at him, as if he just grew two horns from his forehead.

"No! I will no pee on the ground like a common whore! You will take me to a bathroom!" She shrieked at him.

He smirked at her, realizing that she probably didn't want to go to the bathroom, at all, it was probably going to be a way for her to escape.

He picked her up out of the chair, with her hands still behind her back, and dragged her to the bathroom. He pushed her onto the toilet.

"Pee." He said.

She looked at him mortified. "Are you going to stand there and watch me?"

"Yes, because I still have a bounty to collect, and don't think that I'm going to turn around so you can pull your stupid tricks on me. I know everything there is to know about you. I know that you create some of the worst weapons, and I also know that you never go without these things." He pulled something out of his back pocket, and he pushed them so there were a couple inches away from her face. She looked on in horror at the capsules that he had taken away from her.

Her jaw dropped to the floor, before she realized that this man knew her secret. She instantly realized that there might not be a way to get her capsules back, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be tied down by some stupid oaf of a man.

She looked down in defeat. If this man was the best of the best, then there was no way that she was going to be able to get out of this alive... Unless, she thought of something.

She looked up at the man quickly, before she smiled a brilliant smile at him.

"I have money. I have lots of money. With my brains and your..." Bulma paused while looking at the man who was standing in front of her, "Strength, I know that we can defeat Frieza."

Vegeta looked at her curiosity stemming from his mind. What does she mean defeat? She honestly didn't think that the two of them could defeat the strongest being in the entire universe did she?

"I'm listening."

"Well... I was thinking if you use some of my weapons on Frieza we would be able to defeat that son of a bitch."

Vegeta's barking laughter brought her back down from her high. "Your puny weapons will not do anything but get you killed."

She stared at him hard, "Well what do you propose?"

"I'm not proposing anything. The last thing I want to do is to be in the emperor's bad grace."

He stared at her cockily, one of his eyebrows raised in amusement at her situation.

She sighed in defeat. "Whatever then, you asshole. But trust me, when I break free, Your going to wish that you had never been born."

Her threat hung in the air between the two of them, before he walked away from the bathroom, and away from her.


	4. Chapter 4: Locked Up

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the fourth chapter. I'm just slowly building up the tension in this story! Can you imagine it now? Haha. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it! And I want to say thank you to everyone who had read any of my stories, and reviewed! You people are the inspiration to my stories! :) Please review if you have time!

Locked Up

Vegeta had walked away from the insane woman, because deep down inside her words had struck a chord in him.

He wasn't sure why, but he was amused at her. She was not only smart, but she was also cunning. And he knew that that would come to an advantage to him. Now all he had to do, was to get her on his side. He had meant what he had said, he was going to bring her back to Frieza, but now he was reconsidering his threat.

He didn't even know that he was going to bump into her on that stupid backwater planet, but he was very excited that he had. If he hadn't then he might not have her tied and restrained in his possession right now.

She was quite beautiful, and there were plenty of other bounty hunters who were hunting her down as well. He wasn't sure what to do with her anymore. He opened his palm up, looking at the small bean like things in his hand. He looked picked up one and looked at it more closely, there was a small button on the top, and he pressed it.

A loud boom echoed in the room, and in front of him was a desk. He peered at the desk wondering if a monster was going to leap forth and attack him. After a few minutes he realized that there wasn't a monster, so he stepped up, and opened a drawer.

In the drawer there were blueprints of what appeared to be weapons. He flipped through a couple more pages, until he got to the last page. Written in scribble handwriting, was a name: Cui. His eyes narrowed at the name, trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

Then as a light appeared above his head, he remembered. Cui was a former comrade of Vegeta's. Cui had served under Frieza alongside Vegeta. He was part of the Planet Trade Organization. And he was a slimy bastard at that. Vegeta shuddered as he thought of the disgusting looking purple alien. He had barely remembered the man, except that he was a womanizer, and a drunk half the time. Well when he wasn't out purging planets.

Vegeta looked down the paper, and realized that there was a map and it looked as if this was where the woman had wanted to end up at. Vegeta's look clouded, and he wondered why in the universe this female had decided to come to this planet, to hunt down Cui.

He remembered what she had said, about it being a personal vendetta, but he quickly brushed the thought out of his mind. He wasn't concerned about her well being, or whatever she wanted to do here, he had a mission, and that mission included getting the wench back to Frieza.

He pushed a couple buttons on the control panel of his ship, and the countdown to launch started.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

Vegeta turned his head, to heard the whore call out to him. He smirked. Well now she was playing hard to get. Well we'll see about that.

Vegeta walked towards the back of his ship, to see the female on the ground. He looked at her, before realizing that there would be no way for her to get herself out of her restraints. He had tied her up with metal ropes, that left her defenseless, and more appealing to his naked eyes.

His eyes raked over her body, noticing the dip from her beasts. And her heaving breathes were making him hard with every passing moment.

He sneered at her. "What do you want?"

"I want to be let go. But since that's not going to happen, I was hoping to get a little bit of food." She snapped back at him.

He was taken back from her attitude. Most people that he met were scared of him, which this little female was far from frightened. She was a downright bitch to him.

His eyes narrowed until they were slits. He picked her up, by the back of her hands, and lifted her up, and dragged her out of the room.

She continued screaming at him, saying that he was a monster, and a fucking bastard. When they reached their destination, he unlocked the room, and threw her in there. She stumbled into the room, falling down and hitting her thigh. She glared up at the man who held her captive.

"You can stay here, until I can decide what to do with you."

She gaped at him, as he closed the door, all the while the smirk still apparent on his face.

She screeched, and tried to run towards him, only to have the door close in her face. She looked around at the small closet, in which the fucking asshole had locked her in.

Bulma's eyes narrowed into thin slits, as she willed the man named Vegeta to come back and release her from the stupid utility closet that he had locked her in.

She pushed her thoughts about the fucking asshole away, and she tried to think of a way to get out of the awful closet.

She scanned the closet, trying to find something that would help her to escape. When she couldn't find anything, her brain started to think of ways to knock the damn man out. She noticed that there was a shelf unit in the back of the small closet, and she looked up, and saw that there was a big container. She wasn't sure what was in there, but whatever it was, had to be heavy.

She pushed her weight against the shelf, and started to push with all her might. After about ten minutes of pushing, she had made a small crevice of space to hide, until he got back. A plan started to hatch in her genius brain about how she would get back at the asshole.

She didn't have to wait long. She heard footsteps outside of the door. And he seemed to pause. She wondered why the hell wasn't he coming in already, but she dismissed the idea quickly.

Vegeta had strolled up to the closet. He was getting slightly worried. She wasn't making a racket, as he had expected. And he wasn't sure if she was alright, or if she was dead. He cursed under his breathe, trying to calm himself down. If she was dead, Frieza might be slightly mad, but it wouldn't be of concern to him. He tried to tell himself.

He pushed a access code to the control panel next to the door, and watched as it opened. He peered into the dark closet, and tried to see if she was there. When his eyes adjusted, he realized that she wasn't there. He blinked once, and then twice. "What the hell?"

Then as if in slow motion, he stepped into the room, and watched as the shelf in front of him, started falling. He braced himself for the impact, but the thing that jarred him, was the huge container on the top, fell down on his head, causing him to see bright stars for a second. He fell down on his back, and was pinned underneath the shelf. He watched out of the corner of his eye, as the female crawled over to him from what it seemed to be behind the shelf. He growled at her.

He couldn't believe that he let some stupid woman get the better of him, by knocking down the shelf in the closet. Vegeta watched, as she crawled up, and straggled him. "If you wanted to be on top, why didn't you just ask?"

She was quiet for a minute before responding. "I just want to get out of this situation with you. I have some unfinished business. And if you'll excuse me." She pushed herself off of him, by sheer force of her legs, which felt a little wobbly after crawling.

"Your not going to get very far."

Bulma snorted at his stupid remark. "We'll see how far I can get mister! For your information, I'm a brilliant genius, and I can get as far as I want!"

She watched as he pushed the shelf off of him in one swift movement. Bulma gasped. She couldn't believe it. She watched with startled eyes as he made his way to her.

Vegeta was just playing with her, and he and she both knew it. He pushed her up against the wall, not touching her, with both hands against the side of her face. She cried out loud, as he rushed her.

She had never seen anyone move as fast as Vegeta, and she wondered what his power level would be at, if she had her helmet. Her curiosity started to waver, as he pushed himself closer to her, but not close enough that he could touch her. She instantly was hit by the heat of his body, and she shivered at the warmness.

"Your not going to get very far." His repeated words struck her in the face. And she looked at him for a second before he responded again.

"We're already in space. You won't be able to escape now. And just so that we are clear, this ship only understands my language, so even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to get away."

She cried out loud. She couldn't believe that she was as stupid to get caught, and now they were in outer space.

She slumped against the wall, and slid to the floor, her hands still tied together. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She willed herself not to cry. All those months of hard work. Gone. Simply gone. She wasn't going to kill the man who had doomed and killed her planet. No she was going to be turned into the most ruthless man the universe had ever seen, and then he would probably torture her, and let her live until she laid bleeding on the ground. The images flashed through her mind, and before she could get a grip on her life, he hauled her up.

She pushed her arm away from the offending man, and tried to get out of his grasp, but he was far stronger than her, and without her toys, she was helpless.

"We are going to get something to eat." He gruffly replied to her response of slipping down onto the ground.

Vegeta hauled her up, and dragged her down the hall, towards the kitchen. He shoved her into a chair, and glared at her as she sniffled. He couldn't believe that she was so weak. He didn't want to believe that this woman who had killed probably a good handful of men was this pathetic. He didn't want to believe it at all.

He started pulling out packets of food, from the steel cabinets, and he placed the packets into a microwave. He pressed a couple buttons, and the sound of humming came from the machine.

He turned around to give her a look, of disgust, but she had laid her head down on the table. He walked over to her, and shoved her shoulder lightly.

"Leave me alone." Her whispered plea hung in the air.

"No." Was his reply.

Bulma twisted her head to the right, glaring at him. "Why not?"

"Because, we aren't buddies on a trip together. I've got you, and I'm planning on turning you in. If I leave you alone for one minute who knows what you might do. You might attempt a pathetic escape like you did previously."

She shook her head at Vegeta. "I... All... I ever wanted was to..." Her words slipped out from underneath her tongue. And they disappeared. Bulma didn't want to talk to this man about her problems now did she? Her mother always told her that the worst part of letting a man in, was that they could use the information to their advantage. Which was what Bulma was trying to keep from this man. The less he knew the better it would be for her. Or at least she assumed.

She shook her head. And he glared down at her. He pulled the plate out of the microwave, and shoved it at her.

"Eat. Now." He demanded.

She glared at him. "How the fuck do you expect me to eat, with my hands tied behind my back you prick?" She snarled at him.

He smirked at her. "With your goddamn mouth woman!"

Bulma picked up her head from the table, as she watched out of the corner of her eye. He walked up behind her, and ripped the metal rope that had tied her hands together, in one swift movement.

She put her hands together quickly, rubbing her wrists, where the rope had bite into her skin, causing red marks to form.

Maybe Vegeta wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Something in Common

Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long for me to get up. I have been busy, and a little sick for a while. Sorry to everyone who reads my fanfiction! I will try to update as much as I can, but as of right now, I'm trying to have fun. If you didn't know, I broke up with my boyfriend of the last 3 years. It was a tough break up, and therefore I haven't been writing as much as I use to. I think since the break up, I've been having lots of fun with my friends, and just being free is a great experience. So that's what I've been up to. This chapter is a little boring, but you will see Vegeta opening up to Bulma. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Something in Common**

Bulma woke up the next morning, drowsy, and not sure where she was at. Her head was pounding, and she touched her head lightly, expecting to feel a bump or a bruise. But nothing of that sort was anywhere on her.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to get the full extent of where she was at. She looked around the room, trying to grasp anything in her mind, and then she froze, when she realized what had happened. No it wasn't a bad nightmare, she was living in it.

She was lying on a small cot, that had a pillow, and there was a blanket covered her from waist down. She didn't even remember falling asleep, least of all, putting a blanket on herself.

Bulma pushed herself up, and nearly collapsed, when she felt her legs shaking beneath her. She pushed herself up again, and got on her two feet. She wobbled a little while standing there. She walked slowly, holding onto the wall on her left for support, and got to the door. She stared at the control panel, and she grimaced.

The man who called himself, Vegeta, had locked her inside here. And from what she could tell, the technology on his ship was far more advanced than hers. She was certain now, that it was one of Frieza's more advanced ships she was traveling on. She just wasn't sure what she could do to get out of the room.

The control panel was embedded with sensory activation, which meant that every room needed a hand print, and an eye scan, and the only person who would be able to do that would be the man in charge. Also known as Vegeta. She pushed the control panel, hoping that it would do something, but nothing happened.

She sighed, and slid down onto the ground, hoping that he would kill her soon, and get it over with. Not likely, seeing as how he was planning on taking her to the most ruthless tyrant ever, and then after that her fate would be in frieza's hands.

Bulma tried to remember what had happened the last moment, before she was lying in the small cot. She vaguely remembered Vegeta giving her food, and then she had slipped the knife that he had given her to eat with, between her thighs.

After she had finished eating, he had pulled her up, and grabbed her around the waist, and tried to steer her away from the table, and back to her dungeon of a room. That was when she tried to stab him with the knife wasn't it?

And her plan had backfired, because he was fast. Faster than any person she had ever met. Bulma remembered that he has pushed her up against a wall, and she had felt every tense muscle in his body. She had shivered in delight, against her will, when he had touched her. Vegeta had put his right hand against her face, and she had relished in his touch.

His left hand had grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back, and Bulma had arched against him. She then remembered him whispering something to her. _"Try not to escape, because if you do, I will hunt you down, and drag you back here. Sweet dreams."_

And then the world became dark. She sighed, and looked down at her hands. What the hell was wrong with her? _Bulma Briefs, get it together. He is just a man, he has no authority over you! You are the __smartest woman to ever had lived, and your letting a man get into her head? Get over it! _

Bulma looked down at her hands for the next ten minutes or so, not sure what she was going to do in her situation.

Vegeta had remembered everything from last night. Her scent was embedded in his mind forever. He had pushed her up against the wall, and forced her blue eyes to look into his pit less black eyes, as he examined her. He thought that she was a stunning creature, with her long blue hair. He had never seen hair like hers, and he had seen plenty of aliens throughout his entire life.

He remembered a seer, that he had met when he was a mere sixteen year old teenager. She had told him, that love would be lost to him, until he found a female who was worth her weight in a match against him. Vegeta snorted at the thought. There was no woman who was as powerful as him, and there probably would never be.

Vegeta remembered her last dying words to him, as he blasted her away. _"Blue."_ That was the last word that she had told him, before his Ki blast had engulfed her body.

He had mildly wondered what she had meant by blue, but he had shook his head away at the stupid thought at the time. Now though, he wasn't sure if her words weren't accurate. He started to feel a burden on his chest, when he had met the scientist, Bulma Briefs. Maybe she was the one? No, he shook his head, she couldn't be the one. She would never bind herself to him.

Vegeta growled at the thought of the little blue haired female, binding herself to him. He had thought that the seer was stupid, when he had killed her, but now, that he had her in his clutches, he wasn't so certain anymore.

Vegeta pushed himself out of his control chair, and walked down the hall. He wanted to see her again, to make sure that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

When Vegeta had touched her yesterday, he had felt a shock of electricity had run through him, he hadn't thought that it was possible, but he had held in the jolt of shock that had run through his entire body. And then when she had arched herself towards him, and she had pressed her soft breasts against him, he had to hold in the urge to cup her breasts and touch her entire body.

He didn't want to think about her in that way, so he simply brushed it off, assuming that the reason why he wanted to touch her, was because he hadn't had a female in a couple of months.

Vegeta walked down the hall to where he had placed the female, and he pressed his head against the steel door. He wasn't sure if he should even let her out, seeing as how she was a cunning bitch, who would probably try to escape again. He looked at the control panel that was next to the door, and he frowned at it.

Why the hell was he so bent out of shape for a female. He had never felt this way about any other female in his life, and he had plenty of willing women, who would bed him in a heartbeat.

He pressed his palm against the control panel, and the control panel scanned his eyes. The door slid open, and Vegeta walked into it. He noticed that she wasn't in the bed, that he had placed her in last night. He glared at the bed in distaste, as he scanned the room. She was slumped against the wall to his left. He walked towards her slowly, he was trying to be cautious. If he wasn't careful, she could easily pull one on him, and he was the Saiyan Prince, and he never ever let a mistake like that happen twice.

He stood over her, and watched her. She still didn't move. He pushed his toe, towards her body, and watched as she fell over. He glared at her. She was asleep, but she was sitting up. He sighed, and picked her up in his arms, and carried her over to the bed. He placed her gently down.

He looked at her, for what felt like a long time. He wasn't sure what to make of the female. She was enticing, and it had been a while, since he had last encountered a female, and taken one to bed. She was looking more and more attractive by the minute. But he stopped himself right there. There was no way in hell he would be able to blast the female after he used her. He was going to be bringing her back to Frieza as his bounty.

He pondered this for a couple more minutes, and then she started screaming. Vegeta looked at her in alarm. He wasn't sure what to make of her screaming. Her eyes were still pressed tightly together, and he watched as she started to thrash around on the tiny cot. He pulled his arms out, and tried to steady her, but all he got was a couple of scratches from her long fingers.

He shook her to get a grip on her, and she snapped awake. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and he watched her as she started to cry softly against his chest. Vegeta wasn't even sure what had happened, but it seemed like now, he was holding her, and comforting her. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to Vegeta.

He growled and pulled her away from him. And she instantly stiffened. Bulma looked up at her captor, half expecting to see someone else. Yamcha perhaps? But no, it was still the ruthless bounty hunter, Vegeta who looked down at her in scorn.

She pushed herself away from him, and scooted towards the back wall. She didn't know what had just happened, but her dream had been extremely vivid. She remembered how her planet had been destroyed, but instead of being in space when it happened, she had dreamed that she was actually on Earth, when it was blown to pieces. Except she was one of the lucky ones who were taken away on the destroyer ship that had come to collect a couple of the humans, for who knows what.

She put her head between her knees, and continued to cry softly to herself. She didn't want to see anyone right now. Especially since she knew that she was so close to killing the bastard who had purged her planet.

She knew that some of the facts of her dream were inaccurate. But Bulma knew the feeling of having lost something so close to her heart that it broke it in half.

She looked up at Vegeta who was standing above her. Bulma noticed his eyes which were the usual pitch black, were staring out the small window towards the left of her head. She looked out at where he was looking, and she asked the question that would forever change the way she looked at him.

"What happened?"

"What?" Vegeta growled.

"What happened to make you a hunter?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Planet was destroyed. I was one of the few survivors. I had to do what was needed to survive."

"You too?"

"Yes. Me too."

Bulma paused in the question asking. And she looked down at her knees. "How did it happen?"

"Frieza decided that my planet's people were a threat to him, so he decided to destroy my planet."

Bulma cried out. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Then why are you bringing me back to Frieza?"

"Because it's my job."

"Don't you hate him though?"

"I do, but it's hard when you can't defeat the strongest man in the universe." She watched as he clenched his fists, and unclenched them.

"Well... what if I told you, there was a way that you could defeat him?"

"I would say that you are a fucking liar, and a crazy person."

Bulma pouted. "I'm not a liar, nor am I crazy! I had been drawing out some plans already. It was suppose to be a gravity room. One of my clients wanted me to make it. He had commissioned me to start making it."

"What the hell is a gravity room?"

Bulma paused before speaking. Should she be telling her enemy that she was inventing something that could possibly make him stronger? Well what difference does it make, her mind argued with her. If this male, could possibly destroy Frieza, then all the more power to him right? But then she would be putting the universe in the hands of some person, that she wasn't even sure would be fit to rule.

"It's like a room, where the gravity is suppose to be heavier, so that way you can train in extremely harsh conditions. It's suppose to increase your power."

Vegeta looked her skeptically. She could be lying out of her mouth. But a small part of himself, reminded his mind that she was one of smartest beings in the universe. And how she had managed to avoid Frieza all these years, must have something to do with her genius brain.

He nodded at her. "Make it."

She stared at him, as if he had just grown two heads. "I need my tools. And since you kidnapped me, and my ship is still back at that blasted planet, I don't have anything to make the gravity room!"

"Well then, we might have to do a little shopping." And with that, Vegeta walked away, and towards the door.

"Woman, are you coming?" He hissed.

Bulma scrambled after him.


End file.
